Everybody's Fool
by Angel-May
Summary: Elphaba is dead, Glinda is acting and Elphaba haunts her. Songfic to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Full summary inside


A/N Yes I know I put TBC on the other story but I was listening to this and then I thought 'OH MY GOD THIS IS THE PERFECT SONG' and this story was dying to be written

Summary: After Elphaba dies, Glinda is distraught, yet she puts on a great façade and tells everyone how the wicked always die alone and Elphaba haunts Glinda..

Disclaimer: I own nothing you hear me NOTHING

**Everybody's Fool**

"Now people," Glinda said cheerfully, the same fake smile was still implanted on her face, not once wavering even though inside Glinda was crumbling, "really, I have important issues to attend to."

She floated away in her bubble, remembering what Elphie had said about it '_Who's invention was that, the wizard's, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd take credit for it'_, she smiled a real smile for once, she could still see Elphie's face in her dreams, haunting her. Even after three week she was sure she could could still hear and see Elphie, round every corner, behind every door, most of the time she was angry at her.

She got to her mansion/castle that she now lived in, seemingly happy to everyone around her. Only she knew the horrors that grew within her, to everyone else she was perfect,

"_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need"_

Glinda turned her head sharply and the singing voice behind her, she could feel a presence behind her. She dismissed the thought immediately, scolding herself for being so idiotic to believe something was there. When she turned back round to the mirror in front of her and almost screamed out loud, quickly covering her mouth before she did. There in the mirror was Elphaba, singing her heart out to her,

_"More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame, don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled"_

Glinda turned to look back around at her, seeing nothing she turned back around and Elphaba had disappeared. Thinking that maybe her eye's were playing tricks on her she went straight to bed to clear her thoughts.

The next was the same as any other; she got up at 7:00am and prepared herself for the new day ahead. She left the mansion to be cheered at by hundreds of munchkins outside her gates, '_Same as always' _she thought to herself, putting on the fake façade again when again she heard that singing voice behind her, her smiled faded again,

_"Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending"_

She looked into the crowd to see if anybody was singing and she was just being paranoid. Unfortunately there was someone out there singing, but not anyone normal, a woman with emerald green skin and a long black dress and cape, with a matching pointed hat. Elphaba. No-one else had seen her, Glinda had a look of fear into her eyes and fled back into the mansion, slamming the door behind her and then leaning on it to catch her breath,

_"But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And someone you've got everybody fooled"_

She was there again, straight in front of her, her face expressionless, her body straight and still, almost as though she were just a carving, Glinda screamed for real this time and fled from the house. She ran through the middle of the crowd, all of whom were shouting concerns and pleading for excuses as to her strange behavior.

Glinda ran to the lake on the outskirts of the city, and buried her head in her knees, sobbing tremendously,

"_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself _

_Lost in your lie"_

Glinda looked at the green girl on the other side of the lake. Glinda turned away, thinking that if she didn't look at her she would disappear, like she did in the mirror, but on the contrary, as soon as her head had turned Elphaba was in Glinda's view again, this time Glinda didn't make a sound, finally hearing out what Elphaba was singing to her,

"_It know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore"_

At this point Glinda was holding back the tears that were threatening to make their way down her cheeks,

"Elphie please," She whispered, in a small, scared, lost little voice, which seemingly didn't phase Elphaba at all,

"_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody…"_

Glinda ran away, back to her mansion, everyone had left by now. She ran inside the front doors and up the two flights of stairs to her room. She rummaged around, looking for the one thing that was still real to her, all the while Elphaba's voice surrounded her,

"_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool" _

The last note faded when Glinda found the item she most treasured, a single necklace that Elphie had given her just after they became best friends. It was hand-made by Elphaba, from pearls and rare shells that she had had her whole life and in the centre was a single crystal, given to her by her grandmother. Glinda had kept it safe and now she figured was the time to bring it back out. The one last solid memory she had of the girl who had done so much for her, she smiled the most real smile yet,

"I love you now Glinda" She felt arms wrap around her neck and sighed happily, everything was going to change now, and she liked it that way, even if her best friend was now just a memory.

THE END


End file.
